Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! is the Philippine longest-running oriented musical variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC, which is topbilled by the network's hottest teen stars. The show aired its pilot episode on October 5, 2014 and airs live Sundays. The show also broadcasts worldwide thorough Global IBC. Synopsis The teen-oriented music variety show for the fans dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers in attract young viewers for teens featuring IBC's hottest favorite teen stars. It will caters mainly to the 13 to 25 market. The show has in-studio dance and song production numbers. Cast 'Main Hosts' * Sofia Andres * Elmo Magalona * Nichole Baranda * Josh Padilla 'Performers' * Jerome Ponce * Michelle Vito * Khalil Ramos * Sue Ramirez * Francis Magundayao * Ella Cruz * Yves Flores * Liza Soberano * Marlo Mortel * Janella Salvador * Miguel Aguila * Aria Clemente * Lucas Zamora * Joanna Morales * Jon Lucas * Bianca Casado * Abra * Abigail Macapagal * Young JV * Kelly dela Cruz * Joshua Cadelina * Cayleen Villamor * Veejay Aragon * Anne Bernardo * Ronald Humarang * Shanne Velasco * Arvin Ventanilla * Alexandra Macanan * Mavy Legaspi * Cassy Legaspi * Angelo Pasco * Vangie Martelle * Dominic Roque * Elisse Joson * Paulo Angeles * Marcus Davis (Musical Director) 'Dancers' * Universal Motion Dancers * Vicor Dancers Segments * Veejay Rocks - Veejay Aragon performing the alternative rock and lite rock songs. * Shanne on Stage (SOS) - Born to be a Superstar grand champion Shanne Velasco. * Miguel Love You - Miguel Aguila will performing the show. * Sing-Along Janella - Everyone knows that I’m a huge Janella fans, she’s truly a one-of-a-kind in local entertainment industry. Sing-along as Janella Salvador can sing and dance the latest hits, complete with conceptualize production numbers for every performance. * Love Teams - Some of the hottest love teams are SueLil, JerZa, DomIse, among others. * The Heir of Rap - Elmo Magalona * Dito na Me - Lifestyle segment that features various gimmick places. It is presented by a barkada of different cast members every week and suggests different hang-out places to teens today. * SuperSayaw * Karaoke Barkada * Step Up - Every week a dance step is featured as the final production number for the show. Before the dance number in the studio, a segment is shown showing one of the show’s cast members teaching the featured dance step to students of a featured school. Subsidiaries * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Partytime - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - The official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * IBC Studios in Broadcast City (2014–present) See also * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows